Peter and Felicia's Night
by YahooSounding
Summary: One Shot Lemon! Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy decides that it's time they did it on the bed! Will their night be good?


Disclaimer! I don't own the Spider Man series, that belongs to Marvel Comics altogether!

Both Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy were sitting near the bed together as they looked out the window. They slowly looked at each other and smiled. Peter and Felicia smiled, agreeing it was that time again. After all, Peter hardly remembered Mary Jane anymore and he hadn't known what hanging with his feline anti-hero girlfriend would be like. Felicia purred.

"Peter..." Felicia looked at Peter. "I think it's about time we... did it."

Peter thought about it and smiled. "You want to go through with this?"

Felicia nodded. "Take me, Parker... take me."

Peter smiled as he kissed Felicia. Felicia returned the kiss with great delight. They wrestled with their tongues for a minute before Felicia felt something poking her. Hey eyes looked down to see Peter's manhood, determined to come out. Felicia smiled seductively. "I guess Peter Jr. wants to play around with me."

Peter smirked. "I have to warn you... he's big."

Felicia smiled. "You know how much I like big boys."

He smirked, pulling off his pants and shoes as Felicia pulled off her jumpsuit. Peter smiled to see that she had no bra on.

As Peter grabbed one breast with his left hand and fondled it, he started sucking the other breast. Felicia smiled as she grabbed Peter's cock and started rubbing it with her hand.

Both of them groaned in ecstatsy as they continued until milk spilt out of Felicia's breast and Peter cummed in Felicia's face. Both Peter and Felicia, feeling more horny, wanted more of each other. Felicia laid down on the bed as she smiled seductively. "Take me, Peter... break my walls..."

Peter smiled as he complied with the wish. "This is going to hurt a bit..."

Peter positioned himself and pushed Peter Jr. into Felicia, she arched her back and groaned. Her screams were high pitched and her hands stabilizing her position. Peter pushed in more, his penis not yet fully inside her, he began to hump. Harder, harder, Felicia's body shook back and forth, her breasts jiggling profusely. Peter liked the show he was getting and humped faster and harder. Cum was dripping from Felicia's vagina, she was so wet.

"Scream... my... name..." Peter ordered, "Scream for me!"

"Oh Peter! Peeeeeeter, PETER!!! AHHH!!"

His member exploded inside her, dripping of sweat he panted. Peter began slowly sliding in and out of her vagina, Felicia was loose and moist. He penetrated her over and over again, Felicia gasped and flipped over on top of Peter. She began riding him, slowly, steadily, then faster, rubbing hard against is long member. Felicia was panting but her stamina kept her going, Peter watched her move, his eyes were unblinking. Finally Peter sat up and they began bucking their hips in unison, Peter was on the verge of exploding again.

Peter then pushed her on her back and lifted her legs, penetrating her multiple times with his penis. Both of the superheros had mounds of energy. Peter then pushed on her legs, folding them over her torso and was banging her in the lotus position. Felicia shouting and screamed sounds of wild passion and desire for more.

Peter engulfed her once again with his seed. He paused only for a moment and flipped her around. Peter then put his member into her vagina and began to ride her hard. Slowly at first then faster, harder. Felicia smiled and screamed in ecstatsy, knowing that she was still a virgin and knew that if anyone should take her virginity away, it should be her Spider.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

Felicia smiled seductively. Peter started pumping in his cock into Felicia's backend and began humping. Slowly, rubbing the rim to make it bigger, Felicia could hear the fluids smacking together. Peter was half way in, he started to pump faster and stronger. Felicia moaned in ecstatsy. Finally, Peter was almost all in. One last shove, he pushed all the way and Felicia felt the poke. She cummed from her vagina. Peter then reached his climax. Both of them took deep breaths.

"That was great." Peter nodded.

"I know..." Felicia smiled as she breathed.

End of Lemon


End file.
